


myFaves

by strangecobwebs



Series: Reach Out and Touch Someone [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, bandslash - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecobwebs/pseuds/strangecobwebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's by himself getting another drink when Spencer finds him. "My Chem just got here," Spencer whispers in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	myFaves

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the "Reach Out and Touch Someone" series. Thanks much to **Alanna** for her insightful constructive criticism. ;) And lots of hugs to **shihadchick** for the beta! Both of these lovely ladies rock my world.

Jon actually really likes award shows. He doesn't really care if they're nominated for anything or whatever; he usually knows someone who is, and is more than happy to just be excited for them. Mostly, though, it's just a great chance for parties and catching up with people he never gets a chance to see when they're on the road.

He's by himself getting another drink when Spencer finds him. "My Chem just got here," Spencer whispers in his ear. Jon's not completely sure why that's a secret.

"Awesome. I haven't seen those guys in ages."

Spencer rolls his eyes. "Bob was asking about you."

"Cool. How's he doing? I should go say hi."

Spencer's staring at Jon like he had just grown another head. "Dude, it's like you never want to get laid again or something."

"Huh?" Jon's a bit confused... "Oh! Ohhhh! Huh. So, uh..."

"So, uh," Spencer mimics. "Bob's in room 738."

"Oh. Um, okay," is all Jon says. He really hadn't seen this coming. In his defense, it's been, like, two months since that night, and he hasn't actually talked to Bob since.

"Think you can make excuses and meet up there in about half an hour?" Spencer's tone implies that it's possible Jon can't handle the task before him, but he's grinning.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that," Jon says. Spencer smirks and laughs at him. Jon's only comeback is, "Oh, fuck you!"

Spencer's smile gets wider. "Yes, please!" is all he says as he turns and gets caught up in conversation with Gabe.

===

Forty minutes later, Jon is knocking on Bob's door. Spencer answers and grabs Jon's shirt and pulls him inside.

"Fucking finally," he whispers. He slams the door shut by shoving Jon up against it and then he crushes his mouth to Jon's.

Jon's hands make their way down Spencer's back, pulling him in even closer than he already is. Jon loves this, loves the taste of Spencer. Spence lets out a little noise when Jon grinds his already-hard dick against Spencer's thigh. Jon kisses Spencer until he hears Bob moving around on the bed. Jon pulls back just enough to smile against Spence's lips, and then he puts his hands to Spencer's chest and walks him backwards. Spencer's knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls onto his back, helped by a little push from Jon. Bob is there immediately, kissing Spencer and swallowing any protest he may have had to the slightly rough treatment. (Jon knows by now, though, that any protest Spencer would put up is only a token; he likes being pushed around a bit.)

Spencer groans into Bob's mouth as Jon palms his cock through his jeans. Jon rubs and squeezes a little before he climbs up on the bed, on his knees over Spencer but not close enough to touch. Jon gently grabs the front of Bob's shirt and pulls him slowly up and away from Spencer. Bob gets the hint and barely takes a breath before kissing Jon.

It seems a little wrong that this is actually Jon and Bob's first kiss. It feels familiar. It could be the taste of Spencer on Bob's lips, but Jon doesn't really think so. It's just...right. And, fuck, so good. Bob has a _really_ nice tongue, and he fucking knows what to do with it.

Spencer's hands are gripping Jon's waist, hard enough that there might be bruises. He gives another hard squeeze and then moves them to unbutton Jon's jeans. He pulls them down Jon's hips a little; he can't get them far because of the way Jon is positioned over him, but it's enough that he can get to Jon's dick. Spencer sits up, a little awkwardly, leaning back on his elbows and holding Jon's thighs for balance.

Jon pulls back from Bob a little, trying to figure out exactly what Spencer wants. Bob glances down and seems to know immediately what's going through Spencer's head. He reaches over to grab a couple of pillows. Spencer's giving Jon a hard stare, and it almost feels like a challenge somehow, though Jon's not really sure why.

He watches as Bob puts a couple of pillows under Spencer's head. Spencer licks his lips deliberately and invitingly as he settles back into the pillows. Spencer's mouth is open, just a little, just enough, waiting to taste. And, okay, Jon is a guy. He fucking loves blowjobs. But one of the things he loves most about _Spencer's_ blowjobs is how much Spence enjoys giving them. He gets so into it, moaning like he's the one getting his dick sucked. Getting a blowjob from Spencer is just an experience like none other.

Jon jumps up and quickly shoves his jeans off. Bob's sitting next to Spencer, facing Jon. Jon grabs Bob's shoulders for balance while Bob uses one hand to open Spencer's mouth and the other to guide Jon's cock to it. Jon moans and tries not to just shove himself down Spencer's throat. It just feels _so fucking good holy shit_. Between Spencer's mouth and Bob's hand covering the rest of his dick, Jon thinks he'll be lucky to last twenty more seconds. He knows he went a little too hard a little too fast because he trips Spencer's gag reflex a little. But then Spencer moans like he can't get enough, and Jon just kind of can't seem to care about how well Spencer can breathe. He's getting the impression that no one else in the room is all that concerned either.

Jon is still leaning on Bob for balance. He leans forward a little more to lick at Bob's lip ring and sucks it into his mouth, pulling a little with his teeth. Bob moans and then slides his hand down so that he's touching Spencer's lips stretched around Jon. He's just running his fingers lightly and slowly over Spence's lips and the base of Jon's dick, and it's making Jon want to just thrust as hard as he can into Spencer. But Bob's also got a hand on Jon's hip and won't let him. Jon's more than happy to cede control of the pace, of everything to Bob.

Bob drops his head down to lean on Jon's shoulder. He watches as he guides Jon's cock into Spencer's mouth and back out again. Then he raises his head to whisper into Jon's ear, "I want us both to fuck him. When you come in his mouth, I'll come in his ass. And I bet we can make him come without even touching his cock." Bob's gripping the base of Jon's dick to keep him from coming.

"Ah! Fuck!" is all Jon can say as he jerks himself out of Spencer's mouth. He really, _really_ likes the sound of Bob's plan and wants to last long enough to make it happen. For the first time in his life, he thinks it's a good thing Spence's teeth scraped against his cock a little as he pulled away. At least it's distracting him from needing to come right the fuck now.

Spencer is making whiny noises and reaching for Jon, but Bob grabs his hands. "No, we're going to do something else now. Roll over." He smacks Spencer's side lightly and looks at Jon. "Bathroom, in my bag," he says. Jon is still trying to concentrate on breathing slow and easy, and appreciates the excuse to get up and get himself together again.

Jon pauses in front of the mirror and takes in his flushed skin, swollen red lips, and his cock, still rock-hard and wet from Spencer's mouth. He has seriously got the best life in the entire world _ever_. He gives his reflection a dirty, knowing smile and practically bounces back into the bedroom.

He doesn't get very far before he stops, jaw practically on the floor, watching Spencer on his hands and knees, writhing and moaning as Bob uses his tongue to start getting Spencer ready. Jon slides his hand lightly over his own cock as he makes his way to the bed.

Bob looks up when Jon crawls over the bed. Jon opens the bottle of lube and slicks up his own fingers. He starts with one in Spencer, and hands the bottle over to Bob. Bob hardly waits before he puts two fingers in Spencer and together they stretch him open until Spence finally grounds out, "Oh my god, just fuck me already!"

Jon gives a little laugh as he moves over to lay under Spencer. Spencer teases Jon with his tongue until Bob's in him, and then he goes right down on Jon's cock. Jon groans, and vaguely notices that all three of them are getting a little loud. He doesn't really have the mental capacity to care at the moment.

Bob is thrusting hard and forcing Spencer down further on Jon's cock. Jon's not going to last. Not with Spencer moaning around his cock and seeing Bob's face as he fucks Spence. He wants them to come first though. He meets Bob's gaze and nods towards Spencer. Bob speeds up and Spencer starts moaning louder, and the vibrations go straight through Jon and it feels so fucking good.

And then Spencer's coming. Jon's deep in his throat as Spencer stills around him. Bob says, "Fuck, Spence, you're so fucking tight... So fucking good... Jon?"

Jon thinks he nods (he tries to anyway) and fucks Spencer's mouth. He feels Spencer swallowing around him and Spencer is gorgeous like this and Bob is so fucking hot and he thrusts in once, twice, and Spencer gives a hard suck and Jon's coming down his throat, coming harder than he ever has in his life. He hears Bob and manages to open his eyes and look up at him. Just knowing that Bob is coming in Spencer's ass when Jon _just_ came down his throat sends a thrill through Jon. This is definitely the hottest, dirtiest thing Jon's ever done.

Jon is laying back on the pillows and trying to catch his breath while Spencer leans his forehead on Jon's chest.

When Bob pulls out of Spencer and gets rid of the condom, he rolls off to the side a little. Spencer pretty much collapses on Jon and Jon wraps his arms around him and hugs him. He leans up to kiss Spence, and it's slower, a little calmer, but still intense. Spencer shifts over so that he's lying between Bob and Jon (though, with the amount of space between them, he's mostly laying on top of both of them).

After a few moments of silence in which they all start to breathe a little more normally, Jon asks, "So, we don't have to go back downstairs or anything, right?"

"Fuck that. The only reason I went to that stupid party in the first place was to find you guys," Bob tells them.

"I'm not moving," Spencer says. "I _can't_ move."

"I'm kind of okay with that," Bob says. "Hey, are you guys playing that festival that I can't remember the name of in a couple weeks?"

"In California? Yeah," Jon answers. "But that's, like, _weeks_ away," he whines.

"Yeah, well, there's always free nights and weekends," Spencer points out. "And Bob's totally on my MyFaves list."


End file.
